Zankensoki (LordGalvatron)
Sōzōshin |tblcolor = |textcolor = white }} Zankensoki (斬拳即鬼, zan refers to swordsmanship, ken to unarmed combat, so to high-speed movement and ki to spellcasting) is the comprehensive amalgam combat system employed predominantly by the and Sōzōshin. First developed in the ancient times it has been being taught to students of the for over two thousand years. Fields There exist four distinct fields of the Zankensoki. Even though practitioners often decide to specialise in a single field it is highly recommended to train all four for a more versatile combat style. In addition, it is often possible to employ two or more fields conjointly to perform more elaborate feats. *'Zanjutsu': The art of wielding the Zanpakutō, both as a sword and a spiritual weapon. The most fundamental of the skills. *'Hakuda': Unarmed combat techniques where the practitioner turns one's own body into a weapon. *'Hohō': The art of high-speed movement for supplementary use. *'Kidō': The advanced field of spellcasting through manipulation of the practitioner's . Skill Ranking System This standardised classification system exists to help determine the prowess of Zankensoki practitioners in approximate fashion. *'Practitioner': In this particular context the rank indicates an average user of a particular field. With working knowledge of the basics a practitioner can employ low- and mid-level techniques of the art in combat situations. *'Expert': This class indicates a high level of proficiency which means that, in a way, the user has mastered the standard aspects of the field. Consequently, one may not only perform low- and mid-level techniques with considerable facility but also employ some of the high-level ones even in the middle of a battle. Furthermore, experts are likely to make effective use of techniques from various categories alternately. *'Master': Substantial experience, efficient delivery and creative thinking combine to produce a unique approach to combat. True masters of a field are oft-characterised by their advanced and unconventional methods. Where an expert can swiftly deploy techniques in a by the book manner masters blend and experiment to achieve something distinct. That attitude allows them to readily adapt to abrupt turns of events in a way that is unpredictable in its own right. Furthermore, in a more general context this dynamic individual approach serves to develop the art in question on the whole as less proficient practitioners attempt to emulate the impressive feats of a master. The sub-rank of Advanced Master exists to denote those who represent the pinnacle of competence in a particular field. *'Grandmaster': The most prestigious rank reserved to select few. An Advanced Master has achieved absolute mastery of the art in one's own personal way. On the other hand, a Grandmaster boasts skill that exists in a league of one's own. Someone of such proficiency has not as much "higher" skill as represents something fundamentally superior. To become a Grandmaster the practitioner has to transcend the basic limitations that bind the vast majority of spiritual beings. Immense power, wit and skill as well as resolve are crucial requirements. Then, regardless of the specialty, one might ultimately experience a revelation of sorts which brings the practitioner to a domain of competence which exists beyond the reach of the ordinary. A Grandmaster is a force of nature personified, a person who can perform astonishing feats with ostensibly simple techniques that manipulate, bend and dominate the most fundamental aspects of the world according to the Grandmaster's will. References Category:Ability